User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Happy Tree Friends Season 4 and 5 Episodes and Morals!
(Ok, note that those Happy Tree Friends episodes are short seasons, Season 5 is just five, ironic huh? So... So yeah is because of why i do this too be on the same time then, yes? So anyway yes, let's start because of this then!) You're Kraken Me Up - Du Kraken Mig (Translation: It is the same, otherwise, it only said: "You Kraken Me" Silly, huh?) Moral: If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, its meant to be. - Om du älskar något, ställ det fritt. Om det kommer tillbaka, är det avsett att vara det. All Work and No Play - Allt Arbete och Inget Spel/Lek (Most likely "Lek" Btw!) (Translation: It remains the same!) Moral: If it ain't broke, don't fix it! - Om det inte har gått sönder, fixa inte det! Buns of Steal - Hungrig för en Bulle (Translation: Hungry for a Bun) Moral: A half-baked idea is okay as long as it's still in the oven. - En halvbakt idé är okej så länge den fortfarande är i ugnen. Pet Peeve - Sniffens Nya Husdjur (Translation: Sniffles' New Pet) Moral: A house is not home without a pet. - Ett hus är inte hem utan husdjur. A Vicious Cycle - Cykeln (Translation: The Bike/Cycle) Moral: A wheel that turns gathers no rust. - Ett hjul som vrider samlar ingen rost. Put Your Back Into It - Ryggradsproblem (Translation: The Spine Problem) Moral: Success depends on your backbone, not your wishbone. - Framgång beror på din ryggrad, inte din önskeled. Spare Tire - Extra Däck (Translation: Same thing, or also: "Extra Tires") Moral: A bad leadership is like a flat tire. It doesn't go anywhere until being replaced. - Ett dåligt ledarskap är som ett platt däck. Det går inte någonstans förrän det byts ut. Camp Pokeneyeout - Läger Plockautettöga (Translation: It seems to be the same, or: "Camp Pickoutaneye") Moral: Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you. - Pinnar och stenar kan bryta dina ben, men ord kommer aldrig att skada dig. Dream Job - Drömvärldar (If ya wonder about the REAL word tho: Drömjobb!) (Translation: Dream Worlds) Moral: Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today. - Dröm som du skulle leva för evigt. Lev som om du dör idag. (Also, "För evigt" also is "Forever" as said, or "För alltid!") Going Out With a Bang - Fyrverkerier (Translation: Fireworks) Moral: Laughter is the fireworks for the soul. - Skratta är fyrverkerierna för själen. A Handy Nanny - Barnvakten (Translation: The Babysitter) Moral: It's easier to build strong children than to repair broken adults. - Det är lättare att bygga starka barn än att reparera trasiga vuxna. An Inconvenient Tooth - Tandproblem (Translation: Tooth Problems) (Can also mean "Dental Problems" btw!) Moral: You don't have to brush your teeth, just the ones you want to keep. - Du behöver inte borsta tänderna, bara de du vill behålla. Just Be Claus - Stygg Eller Fantastisk (Translation: Naughty Or Splendid) Moral: To give somebody your time is the greatest gift you can give. - Att ge någon din tid är den största gåvan du kan ge. And the last one which unfortunately is bad (IMO!): In Over Your Hedge - In Över Din Häck (This episode stole "Over The Hedge" title, huh?) (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Hedges between keep friendships green. - Häckar mellan håller vänskap grönt. And THAT'S all! Btw, i will continue btw with the other HTF Stuff, heck, even the games! You know what? Yeah, but i might start with the "Kringles" stuff before Christmas, fitting ain't it eh? Yeah, anyway, i tried my best, but thanks for watching, once again, of course! Bye! Category:Blog posts